LOTM: The Untold Story of the Robots and Machines
LOTM: The Untold Story of Robots and Machines is a "What If" story created by TheBrideKing. This story takes place on the other side of the multiuniverse where the other two stories take place on the other side. The Fictional Robots, Androids, and Vichecles are the part of this story. But Humans, Animals, and Other species are not allowed. The Strory Begins at Fall 2015. Story Two thousand years later, humans and animals are extinct and Multi-Universe is buried under several hundred feet of glacial ice. The now highly advanced Robots, Androids, Autobots, and Decipticons became an Immortal beings. On their project to studying humans — believing it was the key to understanding the meaning of existence — they find Bender and discover they are original Machines who knew living humans, making the pair very special and unique. Ultron wishes to take Optimus Primes's kingdom for himself and slay the last of the surviving humans, but before he can make his move, he is attacked by Autobots. Although banished from the kingdom, Ultron vows to return. As years past, Optamus Prime surveys the Multi-Uiniverse, witnessing the assorted evils, and declares that he will impose Judgment Day upon the sinful world. A chance encounter with the Robo Knight, who purchases the freedom of the enslaved humanity, convinces him to restore humanity and defeat evil robots. Robo Knight has gathered the fictional Robots from other universes and form the Machine Alliance. Its up to The Machine Alliance to stop Ultron and the Legion of Anti-Humans Characters The Machine Alliance *Robo Knight(Leader) - He was chosen to restore Humanity and save the Multi-Universe. *Sari Sumdac (Second in Command) *Alpha 5 *Alpha 6 *Claptrap *Duo (Megaman) *E-77 Lucky *ED-E *EVE *Herbie *K.I.T.T. *Kikaider/Jiro *Kroton *Luxo, Jr. *Professor Huyang *PTX-40A *Robby the Robot *Robot B-9 *V.I.N.CENT *WALL-E *Dog (Half-Life) *Iris (Mega Man) *Android 16 *C3PO and R2-D2- A Sidekicks. *Mega Man *Roll *Echo (Earth to Echo) *Emerl *E-123 Omega *Alisa Bosconovitch *Crow T. Robot *Tom Servo The Legion of Anti-Humans *Ultron (Leader) - He was exiled and vows to return and destroy Humanity. *Sigma - (Sub Leader/The Dragon) - The leading Assisstant to help Ultron kill The Machine Alliance. *Brainiac (Second in comand) *Hal 9000 (Second in comand) *Sinistar (Second In Command) *Master Computer Program (Second In Command) *Polygon Man (Third in Command) *Auto (Third in Command) *SHODAN (Third in Command) *Emperor Dalek (Third in Command) *Dr. Gero *Skynet *Metal Sonic - the Aprentice *Dr. Wheelo *Sektor *Metallo *Technovore *Decoe and Bocoe - Henchmen *Love Machine - The Secret Weopon *Cybermen - Minions *Daleks - Minions *Sentinels - Minions Full-Metal Resistences * Terminator - a mentor/leader to The Machine Allaince. * Robocop - a mentor/leader to The Machine Allaince. * Android 18 - * Bender - Bender got killed by his archenamy until he got back from dead by Androids/Scientists Other Characters *Autobots -The Gods whom livem among Robots and Androids. *Dr. Light - Last of the Inventer from Mega Man Universe. *Alia *Android 17 - He was kept in Hostage by Skynet and her Terminators. *ATLAS and P-body - A Sidekicks. They are a part of Apature. *GLaDOS - the Mentor of The Machine Allaince. Trivia *This story is a first project had involves Robots, Androids, Cyborg, Mega Man Characters, and Transformers Characters. *The Stroy Takes place During the Future. *In this story The Miracle Elite and other heroes will not be show up. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:TheBrideKing Category:What If Adventures Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Stories that take place in the Future